1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to ornamentation, and more particularly to apparatus for hanging decorations from high places.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been a major chore to hang decorative articles from locations high above ground. The usual solution is for a person to stand on a ladder or stool to reach the desired location. In many situations, the person needs both hands to manipulate the article. Without a hand for support, he is prone to losing his balance and falling.
Trimming tall trees with Christmas decorations presents a particularly difficult challenge. Because of the conical shape of most trees, the person must lean toward the top of the tree as he hangs decorations there. Such leaning increases the likelihood of a fall.
Perhaps the most difficult and dangerous decorating job is hanging lights on outdoor trees. Those trees are often so tall that step ladders or stools are of little use. Extension ladders also are not suitable, because the only lateral support for them comes from the trees themselves. Because of the difficulties of hanging lights on outdoor trees, many people merely throw the lights onto the branches. However, the lights rarely stay in place for long, and the job looks haphazard at best.
Thus, a need exists for a way to more easily trim tall trees and other high places.